creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Faith
I awoke from what I thought to be impossible. The ship we were on had been flipped over. I could not find any bodies and, to my surprise, I had taken no injury. The air felt strange, it felt like someone was breathing on me. It was humid but the water seemed to be freezing. I didn’t know anyone on the ship but I felt a great sadness for them. I looked around and I found myself off of the coast of a small island. There was a small wooden sign facing the ocean that read, “Welcome to Alpine.” I found it strange that a sign would be facing the ocean but even more strange that there was no one around me. The beach was completely abandoned and the buildings amongst it looked to have been run down. I soon recognized this place, this was Los Angeles — but that was impossible. I boarded the ship in Florida and it had been heading south towards Brazil. I had missionary work to do for my church; they all must have been worried sick. This place I was at was a lie; I knew there was something wrong with it. I went through the beach area looking for a sign of life but I couldn’t find anything. I found a few phones but the lines were all dead. All food was rotten and covered in maggots, all water was frozen, and the streets were covered in moss. Soon I made my way to a small city. There were buildings everywhere and abandoned cars all left on the streets. This place was an exact replica of Los Angeles, but why would someone make such a thing? I could taste my sweat from this humidity dripping into my mouth as I desperately wanted water. All I had with me was my Bible and a few pictures of my daughter Lora. She was so beautiful, I missed her so much. Ever since the accident I wasn’t allowed to see her, but looking at her pictures was the only thing that was giving me hope. I found a replica of my old apartment. To my amazement, everything as I remembered it was still there. My dresser, my clothes, everything, even the pictures of Lora I had on me. I broke down in the middle of my apartment. Tears mixed with sweat dripped onto the floor. I was hopeless. Then I heard a creak from behind me. It was the sign from the beach. It was put into the floor. I was so confused, but I didn’t have time to think about it. In the corner of my eye I could see a woman dressed in pure black, swing a wrench at my head. Her face was covered in her veins and her eyes were red. She had bloodstains all over herself and she walked as if with a broken leg. She screamed so loud that my ears began to bleed. I ran out the door with my ears ringing as this creature began to chase me. She looked so familiar. I could hear her mumbling my name, “Father Williams.” Besides the way the creature limped, it was just about as fast as I was. It chased me for awhile; swinging the wrench at me. I eventually turned around and put my Bible to her head. She screamed in pain as her face burned. She soon fell over and died. I panted as I was out of breath. This island was evil; it was like walking around in hell. The buildings soon began to crumble and transform into new structures. This time they formed a hospital. This hospital was huge; much taller than any other building I witnessed here. I walked in the doors and I was immediately brought into a room with one patient in it. It was my daughter Lora. I knew it was false, but I couldn’t take it; watching her lie there lifeless and attached to a life support system. She opened her eyes and looked at me. “Daddy?” she whispered. “You’re not real,” I kept saying. “Why did you drink, daddy? Why did you hit that lady, why did you hurt me?” “You are not real!” I screamed. “I am as real as your god.” “What are you?” “I am you, you are me, and we are god.” “This is Satan’s work!” “This is your doing, remember when you prayed, daddy? When you asked for forgiveness? Instead you have been damned.” I ran out of the building crying in fear. My daughter followed me out. She was still connected to the life support. She kept talking to me about how God was a lie. My faith was strong and I praised the Lord's name. I could sense the minor pain this demon disguised as my daughter was feeling. That’s when I knew what I had to do. I had to pull the life support. It was the only way for me to free myself. I ran back inside to pull it but she was there. She looked into my eyes with her dark empty ones. “Is your faith strong, Williams? Is it strong enough to resist the island's influence?” asked the creature in a deep evil voice. “Stronger than anything else that is on this planet,” I said. I pulled the cord and it fell to the floor. It grabbed me as it did and screamed in my face the sentence, “Keep an open mind!” I awoke in my bed on the ship. Tears were rolling down my eyes. Thank God it was only a dream. I grabbed my Bible and began to pray. As I grabbed my Bible though, a postcard fell out of it. It was from my daughter Lora; it said, “Best luck on your adventure! Visit us at Alpine again soon, From Lora Williams.” Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mental Illness Category:Places Category:Dreams/Sleep